My Dads Are Cooler!
by AngelicAnger
Summary: Taisho Shindou-Yuki is your average teenage girl. I mean, who doesn't have a novelist and singer-gone-model for dads? This is my first fic, so be nice to me.
1. Morning People

My Dads Are Cooler!

A Gravitation Story By: AngelicAnger 

**Japanese notes: otosan: father, in this case, just dad. nani: what. chan: honorific that expresses endearment, mostly towards girls or used to give a sense of childish cuteness. daijobu: "Are you okay?"Taisho's shirt: J-Rock is short for "Japanese rock"**

Chapter One: Morning People

"Otosan?" shouted a girl with long blond hair and amethyst orbs for eyes. She was running around the house in her pajamas, pulling together her wardrobe.

"Nani, Taisho?" said two voices, male this time. The louder voice was happy and carefree, while the other sounded quite annoyed. The girl gave an exasperated sigh, she went through this every day. Taisho should've learned by now, but she didn't.

"The pink otosan, not scary novelist one!"

"Oh." Footsteps coming from down the hall announced the arrival of a man in his thirties, with pink hair and, like his daughter, had eyes the color of amethyst. He was a little bit on the short side, but Shuichi had been like that as long as he could remember. His friends had always been taller than he was, but that gave him a sense of security. "What is it, Taisho-chan? Daijobu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, you wouldn't happen to know where my J-Rock Goddess shirt went, would you?" she asked. "I can't find it anywhere. It's the long-sleeved one, with black torso cloth and purple sleeves."

"Check your drawer, not the floor." Came the other male voice from the room across the hall. This voice belonged to award-winning, romance novelist, Eiri Yuki, a handsome man, three years short of forty. Eiri was the kind to age well, in fact, there probably wasn't going to be any signs of gray hair or wrinkles for a long, long, long, _long_ time to come. Besides being known for his award-winning romance novels and insanely good looks, he also had a knack for getting easily annoyed. So, for her own safety, Taisho glanced in a drawer, and there it was, right on top.

Taisho glanced over at Shuichi. "Remind me to smack him after I thank him."

"Will do." Shuichi answered. "So what's worth not sleeping in on your first day of spring vacation? Is Hisoba having trouble with his computer again?"

"No," Taisho said, "Hideki called me at seven in the morning, the bastard." Taisho said bitterly. "Apparently, he and his family need help moving and he asked if I could help him move stuff." Taisho stopped from gathering things for a second. "Wait a second," she started, "don't you have a photo shoot today?"

"Don't worry," Shuichi said calmly, "that isn't for another six hours."

"Oh," she said softly, "then why are you up? You usually sleep in longer than I do."

"Well, the intelligent one started on his story about an hour ago, the clicking of the keys woke me up."

"I was wondering why he was awake too. Last night he said that he was gonna ask me something in the morning." Shuichi was a bit confused but nodded sweetly anyway.

Taisho walked into the room across the hall. Slowly, she opened the door and peered in. Sitting at the desk on the other side of the room was her other dad, Eiri, typing away busily on his laptop. At least it wasn't pitch dark in there like some horror flick. Actually, there was a lot of sunlight in the room. Feeling like she was in the clear, she opened the door all the way.

Her father turned around to see who it was and a small grin grew on his face. "Good morning, dumbass."

Taisho gave him a small, mischievous smile. "And a thousand more to you, ya' prick." She stepped closer to him and sat in the other chair on the side of the desk. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"One of the most cliché questions a parent can ask…" Eiri looked at her with a slightly tired expression.

In unison the two said: "What kind of boys would you date? Y'know, just as a precaution." Taisho broke off from Eiri. "That exact one." He stated.

"Well, considering I'm in a hurry, I'll say it fast." Taisho replied. "My taste has a wide range. It goes from nice boys to neo nazis." Eiri had a surprised but proud expression. Taisho only smiled and glanced at her watch. "Oh look how time flies, I have to go!" she got up and gave her dad a kiss on the forehead. "Sayonara!" When she closed the door, Eiri still looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hm," Eiri sighed, "I guess we're more alike than I thought." Eiri was known for his range of partners.

Within a few minutes, Taisho was fully clothed and going out the door with a Hot Pocket in her hand. Her hair was tied into pigtails and on her feet were her black high-tops that were covered in two years worth of dreams and ideas written in sharpie marker. "How do I look?" she said quickly.

"Stunning!" Shuichi shouted after her as she ran down the hall towards the elevator. A small crash meant she had tripped into the back wall of the elevator again. "You would have thought she would know not to run into that elevator anymore."

"Where does that remind me of someone I know?" Came Eiri's voice from right behind Shuichi. Sure enough, the tall, blond haired man stood with his hand on his partner's shoulder. "But you are right about one thing," he began. Shuichi was a little confused, "she is beautiful."

Shuichi turned to face him and gave a small sigh. "That's because she looks so much like you."

"But she has your eyes."

"Yeah, but she's tall, like you."

"She has your optimism and stubbornness."

"But she's smart."

There was a short pause.

"News to me."

Another pause between the two.

"By the way, the studio called and said the shoot was moved to two hours from now." There was silence.

Shuichi let it sink into his head for a second or two. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

End.


	2. How She Got There

Chapter Two: How She Got There Japanese Notes: Pocky Japanese biscuit snackbaka idiot, stupid, etc. If in Osaka, it is a large insulttasukete "Help me!"Only a few minutes after Shuichi left for the photo shoot, Eiri found himself with a bit of writer's block. To help work it out, he decided to listen to some music while he typed. He went over to his collection and found that he had already listened to them a million times. So after debating for a little while, he decided to borrow one of Taisho's CDs from her large collection. 

Aware that Taisho might come home early saying she forgot something, Eiri went quickly into her room. He did this frequently, borrow her CDs I mean, and she never noticed a few CDs missing as long as they were back in her room before she came home from school the next day, just don't touch her Grasper albums. She was a fanatic like Shuichi, maybe even worse, because she had known Ryuichi Sakuma her entire life which had gotten her a lot of free autographs and merchandise and all that jazz.

Eiri first looked on her desk for her CD holders but they weren't there like they usually were. So, he went over to her dresser but they weren't there either amongst the clutter. It took him a good twenty minutes to think of looking on the bedside table. As he walked over, he scanned the top layer of things piled on it. A box of green tea flavored Pocky, an alarm clock, a test with a ninety over one-hundred, and…a picture frame.

In the photo, was a little girl with blond hair in tiny pigtails with purple ribbons. She was very adorable, what with her large, innocent eyes that were the most beautiful shade of violet, and the beautiful smile on her face. There were two men in the picture with her, one was a little short with vibrant, shoulder-length pink hair and a smile matching that of the child in the picture, and the other was tall with golden hair and eyes and was giving a pleasant smirk.

This was the first photo that Eiri and Shuichi had with Taisho in it; taken twelve years ago. It was the day that Taisho had first ever been to Shuichi's studio and Yuki went along to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. By the end of the shoot, the photographer had room on the roll of film for one more picture and gave it to them as a souvenir. But what Eiri remembered wasn't the shoot, it was how this angel fell into their lives…

**Flashback Theatre:**

"I see, what kind of child do you have in mind Mr. Yuki?" asked the ward of the Yokohama Children's Home. The two lovers gave each other blank stares.

"Well, we haven't really thought that through yet." Replied Shuichi shyly. He felt like an idiot going to an orphanage without any idea of what kind of child he would prefer. His lover, Eiri, probably felt worse.

"No problem, sirs. This happens quite a bit." She said sweetly. She just smiled like her statement explained. "Would you like to go to the recess yard and meet them?" she asked kindly.

"That'd be great." Eiri responded. He had a specific type of child in mind, and most likely, so did Shuichi, but they were probably as different as their personalities were, so maybe seeing some other types of children would help them choose.

"Right this way, then, sirs." Eiri and Shuichi followed her out of the lobby and what appeared to be a music room when they came to a door leading outside. When they stepped into the sunlight, the first thing they heard was laughter.

Children were running about playing tag, kickball, dodgeball, or god knows what kind of amusing game they had made to pass the time. Shuichi immediately felt like he was with those of his kind, so he went to talk with some kids and ended up joining a game of hopscotch with some ponytail-wearing little girls. Eiri was then reminded that Shuichi was the dumbest person he had ever met, next to that friend of his brother-in-law's. What was his name again? Ryouga? Keiichi? Aww, who cared at the moment? Eiri shrugged the thought off his mind and sat near where Shuichi was playing to make sure he didn't fall or anything stupid like that.

Eventually, Shuichi did fall and skin his knee, which made him whimper. At least, until Eiri picked him up and carried him over to a bench nearby, then he just swooned like a schoolgirl. To be even nicer, Shuichi even got a lollypop for not crying as much as he usually did and to make sure he wouldn't cry again for a while. But something drew Eiri and Shuichi's attention away from each other.

"Whatcha doin', mixie?" was the starting statement, made by a young boy with black hair. Some immature laughs from a few boys ensued. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you, mutt!" There was a slamming sound coming from across the playground. Eiri and Shuichi decided to go and see what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were talking to yourself, baka!" shouted a little girl. As the two men approached, they saw more of the little girl. She was blond and sported an almost boyish haircut. Her face was back in her book but she still retaliated. "Besides, like you're one to talk. At least I don't sound like a hick, you Hokkaido born, in-bred-"

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Why, because you can't understand what I'm calling you? I'll bet you don't even know what in-bred means."

All Eiri could think was; _She's got quite the vocabulary for a five-year-old._

"I said shut up!" At that moment, he leapt at her and started hitting her.

"Tasukete!" The little girl frantically tried to push him off. But suddenly, the boy's weight was lifted off of her and when she opened her eyes, she looked upon two angels: one with golden locks and a scowl and another with carnation hair and a warming smile.

"You-" she started slowly.

"Put me down, put me down, put me DOWN! Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Now, I don't think that was a very nice thing to do to her." Began Eiri in a knowledgeable tone.

"In fact, that was very wrong." Shuichi said. He then realized that he sounded like his mother, but what the heck? "I think you should apologize to her."

"NO!" he yelled obnoxiously.

"Well why?"

"By kami, you're Shindou-san!" came a girl's voice. The two looked over at where the voice had come from, and found that it was the little blond girl they just saved. Eiri let go of the little boy and he ran inside.

"N-nani?" Shuichi said nervously. This little girl, intelligent as she seemed, was a fan of his music? He wondered if she even understood that all his songs were written for Eiri and his determination to be with him.

"You're Shindou-san from Bad Luck! I really like your music and…wow! You're the writer, Eiri Yuki!" Now it was the novelist's turn to be nervous. Did this kid actually read his books that were full of sex, and adult humor? Did she understand what the books were about? "My mommy really liked your books! She and my sister used to read them all the time before they went away."

"Really?" he questioned. The little girl nodded her head. Before they could continue their conversation, the ward was walking toward the scene.

"What is going on here?" she exclaimed. The attacker boy stepped out from behind her with a smug look on is face. And then, the acting came on.

"Taisho called me baka and an in-breed!" he said with fake tears welling up in his eyes and pointing at the blond girl. So, her name was Taisho.

"He's lying! He was calling me names first, like 'mutt' and 'mixie' first!" she defended. "And then, he started hitting me!"

"It's true ma'am," spoke up Eiri. Shuichi was a little shocked. Rarely, or never, would Eiri ever stand up for someone, unless there was a benefit for him, "Shuichi and I had to pull him off of this girl."

The ward looked down at the little liar by her side and then back at the two men. "Rest assured, it won't happen again."

"No it won't," Eiri said slyly. Shuichi knew that tone; it was the one he used when he had to convince someone of something. What were his intentions? He kneeled down, so his eyes were level to Taisho's. Her large, adorable, amethyst eyes, "Because we've decided that we would like Taisho to be our daughter."

End.


	3. Moving Buddy

Chapter 3: Moving Buddy 

**Japanese Notes-rin a cute term used as nick-names that high school girls give themselves and each other**

"Hey, you made it, Taisho!" Greeted a chipper Hideki.

"This had better be good, you bastard!" scolded Taisho. "I was planning on sleeping in until at least one in the P.M., but NOOO! You had to call saying 'Yo, Taisho, I need you to help me move my parents' shit because I'm all weak and retarded! HAR HAR!' God damn, I hate you."

Taisho breathed heavily and angrily, trying to vent out what she had said with actions instead of words. Hideki glanced at his watch with boredom and then looked back up at Taisho with a small grin. "Done yet?" Taisho nodded. "Good, now come in."

As Taisho stepped into the apartment she puled off her jacket and tossed it in Hideki's face. She did it to see him fumble around like a moron as he tried to get it off. "So," she started, "where's the stuff you need to move? I've got to meet Ryu and N-rin at the mall in a few hours."

"What are you talking about?" Hideki playfully questioned.

"Your parent's furniture. You called me here to help you move stuff, remember?" Taisho sounded a little bit angrier with every few words.

"Oh that." Hideki stated nervously. "Well, I lied." There was a short silence, but he could see the expression on Taisho's face change and decided to finish his sentence or else he might end up facing the wrath of the Devil himself. She started slowly stepping toward him. "But for good reason!" She stopped. "While looking through storage last weekend, I found something you might like."

"Ooh, do tell!" She gleefully said.

"Jeez, bipolar much?" Said Hideki. "Just wait here, I'll go get it." Hideki jogged out of the room without letting Taisho have something to say about the bipolar comment. Taisho flopped onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. She should've known that Hideki would pull something stupid like this, but again, she wasn't the type to learn from her own mistakes. Taisho liked to learn from the mistakes of others rather than her own.

She stared at the ceiling, contemplating what Hideki was talking about. What was all that "something you might like" crap? She just hoped that it wasn't something perverted or anything like that. But all her questions would be answered when Hideki bounded back into the room with something behind his back. She tried to peer around his arms but he just shifted it out of her view.

"So, what's that?" she asked.

Hideki was beaming. "Go on, guess."

Taisho sighed, she was never good at guessing games and he knew that. "Um, a record deal contract?"

"Ooh, way off." He said with a game show host tone. He whipped the object out from behind his back (with "whoosh" sound effect.) and kept it tilted so Taisho would have to turn her head. She didn't have to; she knew what it was. A sharp gasp was the result.

It was a CD, but not just any normal CD. On the cover were three young men. The one in the back was a little on the short side with short black hair and innocent brown eyes. The one in the middle was much taller than the other two with gorgeously long brunette hair and an electric guitar in his right hand. Finally, the one up in the front right had short pink hair and only went up to the guitarist's shoulders. Taisho immediately knew what this was.

"OH MY GAWD!" She screamed. Taisho snatched the case out of his hands. "It's Dad's debut CD! I've been looking all over for this!" She looked up at Hideki with the same expression that a seven-year-old wears when he gets a treat for doing something good. Sure enough, the words "Bad Luck; No Style" were written on the part Hideki's hand had been covering. "How the hell was this in your storage?"

"I guess some of my older sister's things got into my boxes." He said calmly. "I was originally looking for an old report to copy for film theory on Sunday but I found this first."

"This," Taisho began with an astonished look, "this is the most awesome thing you've ever done."

"See?" Hideki said happily. "I told you when we were kids that I could be useful, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you've only followed through on that, like, what? Once or twice?" Taisho said correcting him. "I never thought that you'd help like this!" She looked back down at the CD case. "Now, don't get me wrong, hacking into the school's computer grading system last year to change my D in Geometry to a B, but this is just," she paused, "way too awesome!" She stood up and they gave each other the "it's okay to hug each other because were just childhood buddies" hug. But Taisho broke away quickly when she looked at her watch. "Oh shit!"

"What? What's up?" Hideki asked her.

"I've gotta meet with Ryu! It'll take me an hour to walk to Shibuya from here, I've gotta go!" She darted over to where Hideki put her jacket and pulled it on quickly, never once letting go of the CD. "Thanks so much for the CD!" she said while going through his door.

"No prob!" Hideki yelled to her. "I'll tell you if I find any Grasper stuff, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Taisho yelled back as she ran down the street. Hideki watched her run until she swerved around the corner. He walked back into his apartment not thinking about what had just happened, but what he was going to have for breakfast.

End.


End file.
